fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
Jefferey
Jefferey '''Is a universal terror kaiju created by SuperNerd. He is the most overpowered monster in Universe 666. Appearance * Child Form - Jefferey is a round purple circle with a green cross on his face. His mouth is made completely out of armor and his eyes are red pentagons. He has a long tail with a drill attached to it, and a set of metal wings. His feet are short and stubby with pointed metal coverings on them. * Teenager Form - Jefferey now has a body, arms, and proper legs. his tail is smaller then it's original length and his wings are fully developed. His cross has gained in length and thinned, allowing more of his face to show. * Adult Form - Jefferey's adult body differs drastically from his previous forms, giving him a human like stature. His cross has become longer and a new one grows underneath it, and his horns have turned into antlers. He has two sets of wings and the diamond on his chest turned into another cross like shape. His legs and arms are now completely covered in a thick metallic armor. History Jefferey was brought into existence by the Upper Beings as a pawn for order in the universe. Jefferey was created too powerful and revolted against the Upper Beings. He began to eat and destroy planets at his own leisure, wandering the galaxy for his whole life. At one point during his eternal wandering, he met Elutranphet, albeit it was with a tail swap to the face (Which then knocked her unconscious and made her loose her memory). He proceeded to eat another galaxy. He has gone on several genocidal rampages, where for no reason he would just shrink down to the size of a planets most intelligent life form and destroy everything, killing everything, and all the while having fun. He once found Earth, before life grew on it, and disregarded it as a useless rock. He has escaped black holes (and eaten them.), eaten quasars, and caused the destruction of several octillion planets. He has been notably wanted on the inter galactic monster hunting market for his genocidal rampages. The rewards people promise would make them broke several million times over. His rampages often cause visible explosions from several hundred galaxies away (it should be taken into account he himself is the size of a galaxy.) Powers * Cross Beam - Jefferey launches a large beam out of the cross on his head. On impact the beam will explode the target violently, but if any part was not touched it will continue to fly forwards, and explode anything in front of it. * Scissor Wings - Jefferey's wings will extend and fold around him, trapping a target in a scissor shaped guillotine. Anything that comes in slight contact with the blades is cut deep enough to the point where cutting your whole body wouldn't be needed. * Duplication - Jefferey can duplicate himself. These copies fully function as battle ready warriors, but they do get easily killed. * Size changing - Jefferey can change his size to adapt to any needed situation. * Sunless Quasar - Jefferey can cause a quasar without a sun. Woah, technology. * Drill Tail - Jefferey's tail can spin around and break through objects like you know, a drill. * Laser Eyes - Jefferey can project powerful lasers at 27 million degrees Fahrenheit, or 15 million degrees Celsius. That's the heat of our sun. * Ebony Beam - Jefferey shoots a pitch black beam at his enemy, engulfing them in shadows and making them so brittle that their organs trying to function causes them to crumble away into nothing. * Power Copy - Jefferey can copy any power he has seen. Don't let him watch anime. * Telekinesis - Jefferey can use dat. * Pyrokinesis - He can use dat 2. * Pschokinesis - Is there anything he can't do? * Matter Stage Manipulation - In less then a second he can turn the sun into a Condensate. Heil * Energy Pulse - What it says on the box. * Complete Organ Failure - He can shut down all of your organs. Happy thoughts! * Phasing - He can phase in and out of existence! * Complete Control of Time - Yup. * Complete Control of Space - Yep. * Brain Bending - Jefferey can rewire your brain and manipulate your body to do his bidding. He can also melt your brain and let it pour out of your nose, ears, eyes and mouth. * Fire Bender - I'm not running out of ideas * Water Bender - Shaddup * Earth Bender - Stap * Air Bender - Okay I am * Portal Opening - He can uh... open portals... Name Jefferey's name is that of a simple English name. Trivia * Jefferey's biggest inspiration is Meta Knight from the Kirby series, as I love using him in Smash. * Jefferey's side inspirations are, Kirby, Oh Pi, and the Evangelions (Specifically unit one for the color scheme). * It should be noted that the Universes size in Universe 666 is several quintillion times larger then ours. ''QUINTILLION.' Category:Universe 666 Category:SuperNerd295's Kaiju Category:OP Characters Category:Jeffery's Jefftastic Space Adventure